Finding Love On The Battlefield
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Three women make the choice to join the Fellowship of the Ring through trials and errors they learn that love is the only thing that can truly keep them together and from falling apart as a team?
1. Chapter 1

Finding Love On The Battlefield

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Three women make the choice to join the Fellowship of the Ring through trials and errors they learn that love is the only thing that can truly keep them together and from falling apart as a team?

**Authoress Note 1: **I know that I should update my other stories, and I promise I will update them soon. I just got on a Lord of the Rings kick majorly after watching all three of the movies in a marathon. Lol I can't help it. I love Lord of the Rings. And I love the idea that Percy Jackson had decided to add three more movies to the wonderful series which is the Hobbit Movies. Needless to say I am excited to go out and see them and can't wait to see what will happen in those movies. I will be sure that I will also be writing for those movies as well. I just got to wait for them to come out on dvds so I can start, but I think that I will have it written after this story is finished. I wasn't sure if I wanted to make a dwarf character or not and the same way with a hobbit character or three kind of have them paired off with Merry, Pippin, and Frodo; but I did make an Elf character, a human character, and a witch character. I kind of thought that it was fitting to write. Besides when I get the chance to write the story for the hobbit series of movies Aiwendil will be in it. This is probably going to be a fairly long story. You will have the back stories on my characters which will be in this story. There will be a short amount of information on my characters though saying who they are, what they are, where they are from, who they are related to and what not. But I hope that I don't do too badly with this story because I actually want to be a pretty good writer and well... fanfiction is the best way for me to start out because I haven't really had much of a chance to actually write real stories that are from my own mind.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lord of the Rings. I do own my three characters though. Elfidora, Aiwendil, and Elemmírë.

**Character Information**

Elfidora

Race: Human

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Blue

Daughter of Théoden and twin sister of Théodred cousin of Eowyn and Eomer.

Weapons: double edged sword, wooden bow, and two daggers

Clothing: brown breaches, red thigh length skirt, brown knee high boots, white undershirt, breast plate and wears a red cloak. Wears gown when she isn't fighting.

Aiwendil The Red

Race: Maiar

Hair: Red

Eyes: Blue

Daughter of Gandalf

Weapons: a two handed sword, wizard staff, daggers, and magic

Clothing: red gown, brown breaches underneath, brown knee high boots, red cloak, red hat that looks like her father's but smaller.

Elemmírë

Race: Elf

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Violet (odd color for elves)

Daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn

Weapons: Magic, sword, and wooden bow

Clothing: White gown, sometimes wears white breaches, white male top, white cloak, white knee high boots.

**Authoress Note 2: **I hope that I don't fail with this story. You will find out the pairings soon enough. The only one who won't be paired off is Aiwendil unless I figure out who to put her with, but seeing the fact that she is a witch I don't think that she would be really wanted by someone. This will be going through the script of Lord of the Rings the Fellowship of the Ring clear through The Return of the King. I will also be debating on whether or not to have Boromir live or not. I guess we will find out soon enough. You can vote by sending me a message if you want Boromir to live through the battle that he has that he is supposed to die in. Or you can leave it in a review as well. If you want pairings they will be revealed all but soon enough. Most likely within the next chapter or so... at least one of them will be revealed. You could probably of course guess what the pairings are. Since they are probably easy guesses. This is also not normal for me to write a lengthy authoress notes or even writing two authoress notes let alone. Without further ado this is chapter one of Finding Love on the Battlefield.

Chapter 1

And So It Begins

September 22, 1400 TA

Bags End

An old man wearing a gray cloak and pointy hat was driving a horse drawn cart with fireworks and such along with a red haired woman who was dressed in a red gown, red cloak, and red pointy hat that was much smaller than his own. The two of them were singing a song going along the road.

"Down from the door where it began... and I must follow if I can." The two of them sang as they went down the rocky road towards Bags End. "The road goes ever on and on. Down from the door where it began. Now far ahead the road has gone. And I must follow if I can..."

"You're late!" The young hobbit said looking at them.

The old man didn't look at first... his companion though had looked up from her hands a small smile graced her lips. The old man looked at him and he had no expression on his face. "A wizard and witch are never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor are they early. They arrive precisely when they mean to."

The young woman began to laugh at the older man's words.

The hobbit and the old man began to grin then they both began to laugh.

Frodo jumped onto the cart and hugged the old man. "It is wonderful to see you Gandalf!"

"Ooh! You didn't think that I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" Gandalf said laughing.

Frodo then turned to hug the red haired woman. "Wonderful to see you again, Aiwendil."

Aiwendil laughed lightly returning the young hobbit's hug. "Wouldn't miss your uncle's birthday for the world." She released him from the hug allowing Frodo to sit down on the cart. "Father... please start the cart."

"Of course Aiwendil." Her father said laughing lightly as he set the cart back in motion. "So how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence."

"You know Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar." Frodo said as he crossed his ankles.

"Well, that should please him!" Gandalf said chuckling.

"Or displease him father." Aiwendil said, adding her two cents in.

"Half the Shire's been invited. And the rest of them are turning up anyway."

The three of them were laughing.

"Of course a real large party then." Aiwendil said, as she leaned her back against the wall of the cart.

The trip continued in silence for a few more moments.

"To tell you the truth, Bilbo's been a bit odd lately. I mean, more than usual."

Gandalf looked at him thoughtfully.

Aiwendil simply shook her head. She remembered the journey where she had met Bilbo. She knew that that Hobbit was always thinking of something.

"He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours and hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking. He's up to something." Frodo glanced at the witch and wizard.

"All right keep your secrets you two."

"Hrrrmmph." Gandalf said simply not even looking at him.

"But I know the two of you have something to do with it." He told them.

"Good gracious me!"

Aiwendil simply shook her head. She knew where Frodo was going with this story. She had heard it countless times before. Many of times they were from Bilbo himself.

"Before you two came along we Bagginses were very well thought of." Frodo stated.

"Indeed?"

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon..." Gandalf started.

"Father." Aiwendil scolded the older man.

Gandalf looked at his daughter. A twinkle was in his eye that she could easily read. "I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door."

Aiwendil just simply shook her head. "You weren't the only one that gave Bilbo the push out the door dear father."

"Whatever the two of you did, you both have been officially labeled as disturbers of the peace."

"Oh really?"

They went past a group of hobbit children.

The children went running after him. "Gandalf! Gandalf! Fireworks? Gandalf?" They watched the cart go further and further thinking that Gandalf didn't hear them. "Awwww..."

Gandalf looked at his daughter out of the corner of his eyes.

Aiwendil nodded her head slowly and blinked her eyes allowing a few of the fireworks to go out of the back of the cart and please the young hobbit children.

"Gandalf... Aiwendil I am glad that you're back." Frodo jumped off of the cart.

"So am I, dear boy!... So am I."

"Father I am going to go with Frodo." Aiwendil told her father with a small smile.

"Wouldn't you want to be a surprise?" Frodo asked looking at the red haired woman.

"Of course." She said with a small smile.

"Whoa... Whoa..." He said stopping the cart allowing Aiwendil to get off of the cart as well as himself.

Aiwendil landed on her feet gracefully.

Gandalf got off of the cart. He walked toward the door seeing a sign on the door.

Aiwendil looked over her father's shoulder. "It seems that Bilbo doesn't want many visitors." She said musing at the old hobbit. She knew that it was bound to happen that he didn't want anyone bothering him.

"Well, we will be bothering him then wouldn't we." Gandalf said, looking over his shoulder at his daughter a twinkle in his eyes showed that he was planning knocking on the door. He knocked on the door with his staff.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night everyone in the shire was bringing in Bilbo's birthday in fashion only how hobbits could do.

Aiwendil was further away from her father watching him light off the fireworks as he had planned. She was sitting there with an ale in her hands. Her mind was swirling with the thoughts of what Bilbo had planned. She of course didn't condone it knowing that Bilbo shouldn't even go on an adventure at his age. She looked up and laughed lightly when she saw Frodo dancing in the crowd of hobbits. Oh how she missed it here and she was glad that she was here with them. She began to wonder if her journeys were worth being away the twice a year that she was able to see them? She had missed being in the shire, but she was a person of travel. She could hardly think of herself living at one place at for a long amount of time.

Her thoughts were once again consumed with thought of what was to come. If Bilbo still had the ring like she thought he did, it was going to be hard. She knew what the ring meant. It was bad news if it came back into the light again after so many people had forgotten about it. She then heard a firework go off and she saw a dragon made of the firework that had fired. She blinked a few times realizing where it was heading towards Bilbo. She stood up and looked around. She saw her father moving towards the tent. She let out a sigh and followed him. She saw her father grabbing onto each one by their ear. She rubbed hers remembering when her father use to do that to her.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. I might have known."

"Father?"

"Aiwendil." Gandalf said looking at her.

"Looking for a proper punishment for them?" Aiwendil asked, looking at her father from underneath her red hat that she wore upon her head.

"Yes. I think I have the perfect idea for what their punishment will be."

Aiwendil smiled knowing that her father was a fairly smart man and coming up with a punishment was no problem for him.

"Washing dishes." Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eyes. This was something that he was doing hoping that the two hobbits would learn that no one should mess with his fireworks.

Aiwendil smiled. "That sounds like a reasonable punishment." She said, with a simple nod of her head.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Merry and Pippin were cleaning the mounds of dishes that were there under the watchful eyes of the witch and wizard.

Aiwendil was listening to what Bilbo was saying to his fellow hobbits knowing that this would probably not end well.

"Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent admirable hobbits."

Cheers were heard among the hobbits.

"I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."

Gandalf smiled.

Aiwendil tried not to roll her eyes and smile. She knew that Bilbo was planning on doing something that wasn't all that easy to have plan. Her father knew more of the plan than she did. She looked at her father out of the corner of her eyes. He looked like he was going to leave.

"I, uh, I h-have things to do. I've put this off for far too long. I regret to announce- this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell... goodbye."

She turned her head a little bit and saw Bilbo disappear. Her eyes widened. She should have known that he was going to disappear, but then again she wanted nothing to do with Bilbo's plan. She looked back over where her father stood and found out that he was gone. She simply rolled her eyes knowing that well enough that her father went to go and find Bilbo. She turned her attention back to the two hobbits that she was with and watching to make sure that Merry and Pippin were cleaning up the dishes like her father had ordered them to.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Aiwendil waited outside of Bilbo's house. She knew that her father was coming out of the house shortly after talking to Frodo. She held onto her staff in her hands. She was worried more than just a little worried, it felt like there was a dark cloud forming over their heads quickly and it was a dangerous one. She heard the door open and her father came out.

"We have to go." He told her. His voice was fairly demanding.

"Yes, father." Aiwendil said softly. "We need answers correct?"

"Yes..."

Aiwendil nodded her head.

Together the wizard and witch had left Bags End. They needed the answers and the sooner that they got them the better chance that they had.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Gandalf and Aiwendil were in a building that had dozens of books the following day. They needed to find out the information that they needed about this ring and what Bilbo had said to Gandalf about the ring. Something wasn't right about this ring.

Gandalf had found a book and decided to sit down with a glass of wine and read it by the flickering candlelight.

Aiwendil was also reading one of the books that they had.

Gandalf had found something in the book that he was reading. "The Year 3434 of the Second Age. Here follows the account of Isildur, High King of Gondor and the finding of the ring of power. 'It has come to me, the One Ring It shall be an heirloom of my kingdom. All those who follow in my bloodline shall be bound to its fate for I will risk no hurt to the Ring. It is precious to me, though I buy it with great pain. The markings upon the band begin to fade. The writing, which at first was as clear as red flame, has all but disappeared. A secret now that only fire can tell.'"

Aiwendil got up from her chair to read what her father was reading. "That's it..." She said softly. She knew that this was something real dangerous something that needed destroyed. "Isildur found this... He was willing to put it upon his own bloodline..." Aiwendil didn't know what to say any more than what she had said.

"We must return." He told his daughter. "We ride at first light."

"Yes, father." She said curtly knowing that it was true that they would have to get back to the Shire to warn Frodo about it. Fear was actually gripping onto her heart. She knew that this task that her father was going to be putting them under was not going to be easy not at all. She moved away from her father and went to the window looking out it. She closed her blue eyes thinking the worst senario that could happen to Middle Earth. Something that she wished that weren't going to happen. She knew that this task was going to be hard to handle... even for the person that they were going to be putting the task upon, but how much was she willing to risk? She was of course willing to risk everything so she could get the world safe.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 1. Please review to let me know what you think. I want to become a better writer. Constructive criticism is welcome. I would love at least one review to help me continue on with writing. I will try to update this as soon as I can. Most likely within the next week I will have the next update if I am not working on another chapter for a different story. But please leave a review and let me know what you would like to see in pairings... if you want to see Aiwendil paired off with someone or not. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress Note: **Welcome to chapter 2 of Finding Love on the Battlefield. Thank you to those who have reviewed this story, faved and are following this story. I promise that these chapters will be longer. I am glad that people are taking interest in this story. It means a lot to me. You will find out soon enough if Gandalf's daughter will be traveling with the young hobbits to Bree. This chapter will be a little longer than the last one since there is time skips in it. Hopefully it isn't a too long of a chapter. I don't want to bore people with long chapters, but I feel like this was a needed chapter length. You will also get to see more of Aiwendil in this chapter. She is a main character at this moment until I introduce my other two characters which you won't see the next one until maybe the next chapter. I can only hope that I will get to introduce her then. There will be Aragorn and Aiwendil interaction in this chapter. It took me a while to figure out what to do with her since she was either to be going with Frodo at the beginning to go to Bree, but I decided that it would be better for her to travel with Aragorn to Bree. She will be given a task in this chapter. Also there are time skips in this chapter and I apologize for that. It only seemed fitting to have them instead of writing out long scenes and having a longer story because it is long enough as is with the way that it is written right now with all the ideas that I have going through my mind. Also Frodo and the others won't be in this chapter, but Elrond, Arwen, and Aragorn will be in this chapter.

I also made sure that she wasn't a perfect character. She has problems that will most likely be seen in this chapter. Also I am truly sorry for not updating any of my stories. I had actually gotten into an accident on two Saturdays ago and I had to wait until I was feeling better before I could start writing anything else.

Without further ado Chapter 2 of Finding Love on the Battlefield.

Reviews:

**Kitty Chan- **I am glad that you like the idea of me writing a Lord of the Rings fanfiction. Aiwendil should be paired with someone? Who should she be paired with? She lives a long time... she is like an elf that way, but she isn't showing her age just yet. I hope that you will like this chapter.

**BellaCullen24- **Thank you for the review. I hope that you like this next chapter. Hopefully it is as good as the first chapter.

Chapter 2

The Ranger of the North

Gandalf and Aiwendil were traveling back towards Bags End to alert Frodo of their findings of the ring that Bilbo had left to him. Gandalf was riding his white horse and Aiwendil was riding her black horse.

Gandalf had looked towards his daughter. "Aiwendil... I want you to go to Rivendell."

Aiwendil looked at her father. Her blue eyes locked onto his. "You wish me to find Aragorn. The Ranger." She said, her eyes never leaving her father's form.

"Yes, that is correct. You must listen to me though." He said to his daughter. "I don't want you to fail with this. If I don't arrive at Bree to meet up with Frodo you must be there with Aragorn if I don't arrive there to take Frodo to Rivendell."

"Yes, father. I understand." She told her father. She knew that her father was worrying about this. She wasn't going to disobey her father knowing that this big problem was looming over them.

"Fly." He told her.

"Be careful!" She called out to him before beginning her long journey towards Rivendell to go and get Aragorn. She could only hope that she and Aragorn could make it to Bree to meet up with the young hobbit that held the fate of them all. "Fly Moon Dust." She said to her horse as she gripped her reigns of her horse and made it run as fast as she could get it to run. It was a five day ride to Rivendell and a many or so more ride to Bree. _I sure hope that my father knows what he is doing. I hope he does not plan to go and see Saruman. Saruman has let his heart grow dark the last time that I have seen him. Father if you must see him please... please... don't do something rash and try to fight him. He will see it as a challenge. He thinks that he is stronger than you and he is, but you are far more wise than him. If he has gone to the dark side he will be far more dangerous than he was back then. _

XXXXXXXXXXX

Five long days had passed and she had come upon her own fair share of Orcs. She had to use her powers to make sure that she was able to get to Rivendell without getting hurt by the Orcs. She had killed at least 30 on her way to getting to Rivendell. She gripped her reigns tighter in her hands turning her knuckles white. Her tired blue eyes landed on Rivendell. One of the most beautiful places that she had ever laid her eyes on. She was always glad to be there in Rivendell one of the many homes of the elves. She saw an elf walk towards her. She knew him.

"Lady Aiwendil wonderful to see you again." The dark haired elf said to her.

Aiwendil dismounted her horse and looked into his blue eyes with her own. "Lord Elrond." She said politely, curtsying a little bit showing her respect towards him.

"I trust you are here for a reason." He said looking at her tired form.

"Yes, I am here to talk to Aragorn." She told him. She was worried of what Elrond would think of the idea of her being there in Rivendell for a talk with Aragorn.

"I see." He told her. "He is in the training field." He told her. "But I am sure that you would like to wash up before having your meeting with Aragorn."

"Yes, thank you. I would very much enjoy that." She told Elrond.

"I will send my daughter to you to help you get ready." He told her softly.

"Thank you Lord Elrond."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Aiwendil had gotten herself cleaned up and with the help of Arwen she wore a new red dress that didn't have any dirt smudges on it like her other one did. Arwen had also braided her wavy red hair so it was out of her face. Then, Arwen had went to go and get it cleaned and Aiwendil was going to go and meet up with Aragorn in the training field where she knew that he still was at training for what ever reason. She grabbed her hat and placed it upon her head.

She began to walk towards the training field. After how many times that she had been there to watch Aragorn train was like a flashback of memories that she would never forget. She heard the thudding of arrows hitting their marks. She stopped when she saw him firing another arrow. She wasn't going to annoy him at the moment with what her father wanted her to do. She saw him firing the arrow with a thwack it hit its target. "Still the same young lad that I have always known." She said breaking the silence that was in the area.

Aragorn turned and saw her standing there. "Aiwendil." He said in surprise. He hadn't seen this witch in twenty years. "Twenty years you have been gone and you haven't aged a day."

Aiwendil smiled. "Of course you know what I am." She told the younger man.

"What are you doing here? Surely it is something important."

Aiwendil looked into his blue eyes. "Yes, I am here for an important reason. My father had sent me. He wishes us to travel to Bree."

"Bree? Together?" Aragorn asked in confusion. He never questioned Gandalf's way of thinking, but this was off. Him sending his daughter Aiwendil to get him. What was this all about.

"Yes, together." Aiwendil said with a small nod of her head.

"Tell me what did you find out." He said to her. He wanted to know what Aiwendil knew. He was also concerned about what he was about to hear from her too. Gandalf wouldn't send her from any other reason unless it was something of dire need.

"It has been found." She stated not looking up at him. Her eyes were glued onto the ground. She couldn't believe that she was telling Aragorn about this.

"What has been found?" He asked locking his eyes onto her form. His voice was laced over with concern. Was it something that he was cursed with when someone from his family had decided to do something with the ring of power cursing the rest of them to bare the same fate?

"The ring." She stated looking up at him. "My father has sent me. He wanted me to have you travel to with me to Bree. If he is not in Bree we are to watch the hobbit that will be carrying the ring. He will be coming here to Rivendell. The fate of the ring will be decided then. Will you ride with me Aragorn son of Arathorn?"

"Yes, I will travel with you to Bree." He told her softly. He knew that this was more important than anything else in the world at the moment.

"Wonderful. We leave at dawn." She told him softly. "We don't have a lot of time to get there."

Aragorn didn't say anything. He just simply nodded his head. He knew that Aiwendil wanted to get to Bree as soon as she could. He could only hope that her father would be there and they weren't going to be needed in Bree.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning at dawn Aiwendil was waiting for Aragorn. Aiwendil was dressed in her red dress that she was wearing before, but she had a cloak on that kept her face hidden. Her hat was hidden underneath the hood of her cloak as well. She looked up at the staircase and saw Arwen and Aragorn exchanging words. She couldn't help, but remember her talk with Arwen the night before of the journey that her and Aragorn were going on. She didn't want to separate the two of them at this time, but it was needed in order to protect the world from Sauron, who was indeed growing stronger as the days grew on. The days were growing dark and she could feel it in her bones.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Aiwendil was outside looking at the grounds of Rivendell. Her blue eyes were closed thinking of what was to come. She could only hope that everything was going to work out. Her mind was currently on her father; who was currently on his way to Bags End. She could only hope that he was safe going there. She heard footsteps of someone walking towards her. They were graceful which made her automatically know that it was an elf walking towards her. _

"_Aragorn is going with you?" Arwen asked looking at the red haired witch, who was currently looking out on the land of Rivendell. _

_Aiwendil looked over at Arwen. Her blue eyes were filled with worry. "Yes, this matter must be taken seriously. The ring of power has been found and now everything is being threatened." _

_Arwen nodded her head slowly in understanding. "Please... watch over him. He is all I have."_

_Aiwendil smiled. "I will watch over him I promise you this. He will be in good hands." She promised the elleth. _

"_I will hold you to your word Aiwendil." _

_Aiwendil placed her hand on the elleth's shoulder. "It's a promise. I will make sure that he will be safe." _

_Aragorn walked up to them. _

_Aiwendil moved away from Arwen. "I will leave the two of you to talk." She said before leaving to go to her own room that Elrond had made up specially for her. _

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn walked down the staircase to meet up with Aiwendil.

"Ready?" Aiwendil asked, looking at the younger man.

Aragorn nodded his head. "Yes." He simply said.

Aiwendil mounted her horse as Aragorn gotten onto his horse. The two of them began to ride towards Bree. The longest journey was about to begin to bring Frodo Baggins to Rivendell.

"Your father is meeting us there?" Aragorn asked, as they went down one of the paths leading towards Bree.

"He should be there already." Aiwendil said, looking over at him. The brim of her hat hid her eyes. "One can only hope. He is planning on meeting up with Saruman."

"The white wizard?"

"Yes, to talk of the threat." She shook her head. "I surely hope my father knows what he is doing." Her hands gripped her reigns tightly. Her mind couldn't stop thinking about her father's travels towards Saruman's home to talk to the white wizard. Her mind could only think of what might happen if her father would say the wrong thing. _Father... please be careful. _She thought to herself as they began their journey. She would only hope that her father would be there waiting for them. If he wasn't then they would be the ones taking for the journey. A long journey she knew was going to be the very beginning of fighting for the world that they loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Days had gone on and they had met up with Orcs, but not as many as Aiwendil had met when she was traveling to Rivendell. They had to slay them to make sure that they got to Bree safely. Now they were at the gates of Bree.

Aiwendil and Aragorn got off of their horses outside of the gates. They slowly walked inside of the gates.

"Your father said where we were to be at?" Aragorn questioned her softly. He was trying not to get more attention to them than they already did by the way that they were dressed.

"The Prancing Pony." Aiwendil said softly.

Aragorn nodded his head.

The two of them walked down the path avoiding those around them. They weren't going to make themselves even more known. They went into the Prancing Pony. They went into a corner and sat together.

Aragorn pulled out a chair for Aiwendil and had her sit down.

"Thank you Aragorn." She said softly.

"This hobbit when is he to arrive?" Aragorn said barely above a whisper trying not to draw attention to themselves. They already had enough attention as is since they entered the Prancing Pony.

"It all depends on when my father got to the Shire... it was a many days travel to get there." She said softly remembering how many days that it had taken her when she was traveling with her father. It was nearly two weeks of travel which meant that if he was really riding Shadow Faux as fast as the white horse could go he would be there in less than the 13 days travel time.

"So we will be waiting for them for a while." Aragorn said, with a slight nod of his head. His hood made no movement with the nodding of his head. He wanted to remain mysterious just like Aiwendil wanted to remain. He saw the red stoned ring that donned her middle finger on her right hand that was rectangular shaped. He noticed that she never had taken it off. He assumed that it was given to her from her father. She was messing with it.

"Yes." She said softly, as she fiddled with the ring. "Hopefully one can hope that we won't be waiting long."

Aragorn nodded his head. He bit the inside of his lip as he felt eyes upon him and his partner. He saw the look in her blue eyes that she was thinking. It unnerved him seeing her think this much. He had never seen this witch who had been a long time friend of his thinking as much as she was now. He could see the look of sadness and confusion written across her eyes. Some thoughts weren't going to go easily from her mind. He could only hope that everything would ease from her mind once Frodo had arrived here.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of chapter 2. Please let me know what you think about this chapter. I would love to see some reviews before I put the next update up onto the site. Aiwendil doesn't sound too perfect does she? I didn't want her to be perfect. I wanted to make her have some kind of insecurities. Should she have a love interest though? I haven't quite figured out if she should have a love interest. Please let me know if you think that she should have one. I was thinking maybe Haladir for her love interest, but I am not quite sure yet. I am not sure if she is good enough for him. Besides it would be a bit of a far stretch for her to be with an elf when she is a witch. So please leave a review... Critiques are welcomed and so is constructive criticism. Flames will not be accepted. I want to better myself as a writer. So until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authoress Note: **Welcome to Chapter 3 of Finding Love on the Battlefield. Thank you for those who have left a review. An answer to CabtinAdaHook's review saying that she had red hair. I didn't mean it to be insulting. I wasn't going for it truly. There is a reason behind it. She is a fire bending witch meaning that she would have red hair. Gandalf also had stated in the movie that he was of fire of some kind... I would think that he would have had red hair when he was younger. I am glad that you all like it so far and here is the next update. There will also be a few scenes of where a woman is traveling to Rivendell thanks to Lord Elrond calling a meeting with others to decide the fate of the ring. I hope that you all enjoy it. Without further ado chapter 3 of Finding Love on the Battlefield.

Chapter 3

The Story of Man

Night of Frodo's arrival had arrived and Aragorn and Aiwendil were still sitting in the corner. Both of them were enjoying a nice ale. Aragorn was smoking from his pipe while Aiwendil was looking through a book of old spells from Valar.

Aragorn knew not to bother Aiwendil when she was reading from an old book of spells. He heard her mutter a few times in a language that he didn't know. He figured it was old by the way that she talked. He looked up when he heard the door open and saw four hobbits enter the Prancing Pony. "Is that them?" He whispered to her.

Aiwendil looked up from her spell book. She saw the four hobbits which surprised her that Merry, Pippin, and Sam were with Frodo. "Yes... it would appear that Frodo has brought along three of his friends." She thought for a few moments. "My father isn't here yet." Her worry was evident in her voice. She turned her attention in on the four hobbits that had entered the Prancing Pony. She tried to focus on what Frodo, her dear friend, was saying to the inn keeper.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey and Aiwendil the Red. Can you tell them that we've arrived?" Frodo said to the inn keeper.

"Gandalf? Gandalf? Oh yes! I remember, elderly chap, big gray beard, pointy hat... not seen him for six months. And Aiwendil... Aiwendil... Oh her, I remember her, long wavy red hair, the prettiest blue eyes that any man has ever laid upon... Wears all red and a pointy hat? Haven't seen her in two years."

Aiwendil watched the faces of the four young hobbits fall into sad frowns. _Of course no one here has seen me in two years. I have kept myself hidden. They only know me as Rose. I am only known as a healer to them that hangs out with Strider. _She tried not to not smile at the thought of it. She listened even closer to what they were saying over the loud clattering of those who were around them.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked sadly.

Aragorn looked over at Aiwendil. "They are looking for you?" He asked, taking a puff from his pipe.

"Yes." Aiwendil said softly.

Aragorn slowly nodded his head knowing that Aiwendil was worried about Frodo being there. He knew that people were looking for him and the ring that he held.

The two of them watched what was going on to make sure that nothing would happen to the young hobbit that held the ring.

Sam nudged Frodo and gestured to the corner that Aiwendil and Aragorn were sitting in. "That fellow and lady has done nothing' but stare at you since we have arrived."

Frodo takes the buffer to the side. "Excuse me, that man and lady in the corner, who are they?"

"He's one of them rangers. Dangerous folk they are... wandering the wilds. What his right name is I've never heard, but around here, he's known as Strider." The man said to Frodo. "As for the woman... she is one of those healers that travel with the rangers." He shook his head. "What her name is... I do not know what her name is. We call her around here Rose... because of the color that she wears."

Frodo looks back at the two of them. He sees Strider light his pipe. He noticed the woman's blue eyes locking onto his own. He felt like he had known those eyes. He noticed the woman quickly look away from him and back to her companion. As if she didn't want him to know that she was looking at him and his friends.

Aiwendil and Aragorn watched Frodo carefully making sure that it wasn't as obvious any more to the young hobbit.

"He is a smart hobbit." Aragorn said to her.

"Yes, he is." Aiwendil turned away for just a moment when Aragorn jumped up from his seat. Aiwendil looked over quickly and saw him pulling Frodo towards him.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself Mr. 'Underhill'!" Aragorn said to Frodo.

Aiwendil walked over to Aragorn. "Strider." She hissed. "He's just a hobbit. Come let's go." She stated leading them up the stairs towards Aragorn's room. Her feet were hardly touching the ground as she was rushing up the stairs. This was one of the things that she wasn't expecting. Frodo had put the ring on and now the ones who were searching for it was going to try and find them and take the ring. That was the one thing that they didn't want to happen. Now they were going to have to make a rush of getting out of Bree. So much faster than what she wanted to leave, but they were going to have to protect the hobbits.

Aragorn threw Frodo into his room and quickly shut the door behind the three of them.

"What do you want?" Frodo asked scared of the two of them. He was caught and felt like he failed Gandalf and Aiwendil.

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry." Aragorn told him.

"I carry nothing!"

"Indeed." Aragorn walked to the window and put the candles out fairly quickly. "I can avoid being seen if I wish. So can my friend here." He said gesturing to the woman that was with him. "But to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift."

"Who are you?"

"Are you frightened?" Aiwendil asked, breaking her own silence since they had arrived in the room. She hoped that he didn't recognize her voice. It would have ended badly if he found out so quickly. She had tried to keep her voice disguised so it wouldn't be known as hers.

"Yes." Frodo said looking at the two of them.

Aiwendil looked at Aragorn and nodded her head, telling him to continue.

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you."

The door burst open.

Aragorn drew his sword.

"Strider!" Aiwendil yelled at him.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you Longshanks!" Sam yelled.

"Now there won't be none of that." Aiwendil said looking at the three hobbits that had broken into her and Aragorn's room.

Aragorn put his sword back into its sheath. "You have a stout heart little hobbit, but that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming."

Aiwendil looked at the young hobbits. "Rest for now." She said to them softly. "We won't have much time to stay here. A few hours at most." She said before looking out the window keeping a watchful look out for those who were once men.

X * X * X * X * X * X

The hobbit were awoken by the sound of loud shrieking.

Aiwendil winced when she heard the shrieking.

Frodo was sitting at the end of the bed. "What are they?"

Aragorn looked at Aiwendil who simply nodded her head giving him permission to tell Frodo what they were. "They were once Men. Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave them nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves of his will. They are the Nazul, Ringwraithes. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presences of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

Aiwendil looked over at the concerned hobbits. "Try to get some rest. We will be leaving at first light so they don't catch up to us." She stated before turning away from them.

"Rose you should rest."

Aiwendil looked at Aragorn raising a red eyebrow. She simply rolled her bright blue eyes knowing that Aragorn was going by Strider and he had heard the name that they had given her Rose. "No, I won't rest. Put it to rest Strider. We have to keep a watchful eye out." She looked over at the sleeping hobbits. "We have to get them to Rivendell. It is the only safest place for them."

"Rivendell... You think that Lord Elrond is going to allow that ring to be there?" Aragorn whispered to her trying his best not to wake the hobbits.

"Yes, he is going to have to have a meeting so we know what to do with the ring... it needs to be destroyed." She said looking over at Aragorn. She stood up and turned her back to the window. "Lord Elrond knows this."

Aragorn nodded his head. "I know."

X * X * X * X * X * X

A woman was walking through the halls of her home in Rohan. She wore a violet colored gown, her blond hair was wavy that had a silver circlet around it, and soft blue eyes. A letter was clutched in her hands. She was on her way to meet up with her father the King of Rohan, who was slowly becoming more and more not like himself. "Father." She called to him.

Her father looked up at his daughter. His eyes were clouded over and he looked so much older than she ever thought that she would see him.

"Father..." She said softly, stopping before him. "Word from Rivendell." She looked at him. A look of concern was written across her face. "They wish to have some one represent Rohan."

"And why should we have someone represent Rohan?" Her father's words were slurring together and he sounded tired and old.

"Father this meeting is important." She said looking at him. "Don't you think that it would be right to send someone to Rivendell?"

"And who do you propose should go?" He said like he didn't care about what his daughter was saying. "Your brother is busy with protecting our boarders."

"Father... I will be the one who will represent Rohan." She stated. "That is if you allow me."

Her father looked at her with sullen eyes. He didn't have any look of concern. "You go..."

Just then Grima kneeled down next to the king. "My Lord... maybe your daughter has a point." He told her father. "Send her to Rivendell to represent us." He said to him in his ear.

Her father looked into her blue eyes. "Go." He told her.

The young woman looked at Grima with a glare before turning on her heels to leave the throne room. She walked to her room to being packing her things together for her travels. She knew that her brother wasn't going to be happy with her leaving to go to Rivendell, but she knew that he would understand why. She changed out of the violet colored gown that she wore. She changed into a pair of brown breeches, knee high brown boots, a red thigh high skirt, a white shirt that men wore over her corset that she wore underneath it, and was beginning to put her breast plate on when there was a knock on her door. "Come in." She said loudly enough knowing that it wasn't Grima knocking on the door since the man never knocked on the door.

Théodred came into the room. "What were you thinking, Elfidora?" He demanded from his younger twin sister.

"I was thinking that this was the right choice, Théodred. Besides... someone needs to represent Rohan." Elfidora said, as she clasped her breast plate around her body. "Don't you think that this is wise for me to do so?"

Théodred looked at her. "You are to be meeting your betrothed... how can you meet him when you are going out to Rivendell?"

"My betrothed will understand brother. The fate of Middle Earth is hanging in the balance... Lord Elrond wouldn't call upon everyone if there was nothing important." She said, as she grabbed her long sword that was attached to her belt. She hooked her belt around her middle.

Her brother nodded his head a little bit. "I understand. You are a Shield Maiden... it is only fair that you go to Rivendell... make us proud." He said softly placing his hand on her shoulder.

Elfidora smiled a small smile. "I hope I do make you proud." She said, as she pulled her brother into a hug. "I promise I will be back home before you know it."

Her brother placed a kiss on her forehead. "I know you will. I will be waiting for you." He said with a small smile on his lips. "I will take you to the stables so you can get your horse and ride out before it gets too late."

Elfidora nodded her head.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Théodred walked Elfidora into the stables so she could get her horse and ride out. "Are you certain that you don't want to tell Eowyn and Eomer?"

Elfidora nodded her head. "I didn't want to tell them... they would try to stop me from going even though I need to prove it to myself." She said as she got her horse, Rosalie out of the stables. She walked along side her brother out of the stables. Elfidora felt her heart drop some as she walked by the other horses that were in the stables.

Théodred patted Rosalie's head as they walked out of the stables. He held onto Rosalie's reigns.

Elfidora mounted Rosalie's saddle.

"Ride safely." He told his sister.

Elfidora looked down at her brother. "Yes, I will be careful." She told him.

Théodred patted Elfidora's hand. "May you have safe travels."

Elfidora nodded her head. "I will be back before you know it." She said carefully took the reigns from her brother. She clicked her tongue to make Rosalie her brown and white horse move forward.

"I wish you the best of luck." Her brother called out after her as her horse took off through the gates. He ran up the stairs to the top watching his sister ride out towards Rivendell on a mission that she wanted to go on all of her own leaving him, Eowyn, and Eomer alone to deal with his father who was slowly starting to decline from the man that he once was. He could only hope that she was going to be safe with where she was going. He hoped that no Orcs would come on her path to Rivendell. _The power of Rohan is behind you sister. May Valar you be safe and sound. _He thought as he watched her form become smaller and smaller in the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 3. I hope that you all enjoyed it and please let me know what you think. I know that this is the second update in a short amount of time... I think I will be updating this one first more often to try and get this finished. Please leave a review to let me know what you think of this chapter. I have already begun to write chapter 4 of this story. You got the chance to meet Elfidora in this chapter which was a short time of meeting her, but you will be seeing her more in this story as time goes on. You most likely won't see her in the next chapter. The next chapter will indeed go back to Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, and Aiwendil. Until next time.


End file.
